The One That Got Away
by Precious Pandora
Summary: A teenage suicide patient turns the entire hospital upside down. Cox/Jordan, Carla/Turk. Language warning. First chapter is short on purpose.
1. Waking Up

**--Italics are thoughts, just for your information… I do NOT own Scrubs, as much as I would like to. If I did, then this would be its own episode instead of just text then wouldn't it?**

"Bambi, get up…." Carla cooed, sitting on the edge of the couch. JD's apartment had a leak in the roof, so he had been crashing at Turk's place. A soft groan escaped from the young doctors throat and he sighed; he needed a few more minuets…

"Vanilla Bear! Get your booty into the car-hoony!" Turk said, grabbing a piece of toast as he ran out of the door. He had gotten a new car earlier in the month, and poor Sasha has been neglected ever since.

He rolled out of bed and threw his scrubs on, the light green pair that was the only clean pair he had left. "Hey Carla, do you mind doing my la-"

"No." She scoffed and smiled half way at her friend, lacing her sneakers on and heading out the door before Turk could throw a bitch fit.

"Figured…." He brushed his teeth at the speed of light, and then followed the Latina out of the apartment just like old times.

I can't do this all on my own

No I know

I'm no superman.

I'm no superman.

"After a while, when you walk through the doors of your office you can almost feel what kind of day it is going to be." JD sighed as he walked through the emergency room. It was only seven o'clock A.M. and already there had to be at least fourteen people waiting. "And something is telling me that today isn't going to be a good one. You see, the hospital almost has energy, an energy that summarized how much sickness and death there was. Some days, the hospital's energy is lower then others… and then sometimes, like today, it might have been at super-sayan level."

JD drifted off to a daydream about him being a Super Sayan with Turk and Hooch, about to go fight off the forces of evil.

The sound of a screaming ambulance interrupted his dreams, followed soon after by a stretcher and four EMT's busting through the door. A young girl, around seventeen, had a tourniquet around her right arm and an oxygen mask to her face. Her face looked slightly blue as it was contorted in pain; a bag of blood hanging from a hook with a tube feeding into her arm.

JD sighed and hung his head. Another teenage suicide.


	2. Hearts For my Ninenine

OK! So, I have a question for all… so far two…. Of my readers….

Would you rather long chapters that take me forever, or short ones that come out at least once a week-ish?

Leave your answer in comments! :D Thanks guys!

This is another short one because I have a massive headache and I'm dizzy like a you-know-what.

Oh! And I have no idea what season this takes place in, post-Turk wedding, pre Izzie. That's all I can tell you.

This entire story is dedicated to one of my best friends EVER, Jeanine, for proofreading everything for me. I love you, Nine-nine!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JD sat down in the closest chair he could and put his head between his knees. So that's who paged Turk in the car, he'd have to do reconstructive surgery on the girl… fix up her wrist from the looks of it so that the family could have an open coffin funeral for her…. The poor parents…

He shuttered just thinking about it. As a doctor, he's obviously gone to more then his fair share of wakes for his patients and sometimes even his patient's family. But only a handful of them were suicides and those were the worst yet. The families tended to be beside themselves, doubled over in their grief. They'd look at him and ask him 'Dr. Dorian, this can't be happening, can it? Not my baby, no not her….'

He felt a wave of nausea rise up inside him, lacing his fingers into the back of his head. His hands were so cold… probably like that girls were by now.

"Bambi…? What happened, you're pale as a ghost…." Carla said, taking the seat beside him and pulling him up to a seated position. "Look at you…." She felt his forehead with the back of her hand and JD politely leaned out of the way.

"Just…. Hungry I guess…." He said _"Hungry!? What the hell kind of crap was that…"_

"Hey!" Elliot bounced up in font of them, coat still draped on her back and a cup of coffee in her hand. "JD, common, lets go chow. You look like your blood sugar is low." She took him by the wrist from a smiling Carla and dragged him downstairs to the faculty cafeteria.

-TIME SKIP!-

"_I wonder what the hospital would do if someone got food poisoning from the food…"_ JD groaned to himself, one hand on his stomach with the other holding a clipboard. He'd have to ask Ted later… He jumped a mile and a half when he felt his beeper go off. Strangely, though, it appeared from the looks of their faces that Elliot and Dr. Cox had been paged at the same time… He took his beeper off of his belt and looked at it- Cox, Dorian, and Reed to the ICU. He groaned, looking up at Elliot before walking with her into the special care unit.

Dr. Kelso was waiting for them, along with a nun. JD smirked to himself, glancing out of the corner of his eye at his mentor. He hated anything and everything that had to do with any religion, and it was obvious that he was trying to rationalize what the hell a nun was doing in Sacred Heart.

…Wait, what was a nun doing here anyway?

"Sister Laurel here was just trying to explain to me what has happened with this patient." Dr. Kelso said, nodding to the patient's room that they were in front of.

JD arched an eyebrow and turned his head to the right, and he wasn't prepared for what he saw. The girl from this morning was lying behind the glass window with her arm bandaged from her right elbow all the way down to her fingertips. A neck brace held fast to her in its proper place along with several needles and other machines hooked up to her all over the poor things body. Her hair was messy, as if she had been tossed around before, and as she slept she looked as if she was in pain.

"Now, please calmly explain what happened to…" Dr. Kelso paused to look down at his chart.

"Pandora. My dear, sweet Panda Bear." The nun choked out, dabbing her wet eyes with a white handkerchief. "One of the children had come to me, asking me why Pandora had taken so much medicine. She had swallowed an entire bottle of pain pills, Michael told me. Michael is one of the other orphans…" She took a deep breath, looking into the room that contained the girl anxiously before beginning her story.

"We have come to understand that Pandora's mother died giving birth to her, and her father recently passed away in a fire ten months ago. Without any other family, we allowed Pandora to come and live with us and see if she can find a new home…" She shut her eyes, trying to regain her composure.

JD had a strange feeling about the elderly lady, and it wasn't a good one…

"…I heard something brake in the basement, so I went down to see what it was and I saw her with a rope around her neck. She seemed as if she couldn't see, and hot water was pouring out all over her from the broken pipe… by the time that she figured out that we had called an ambulance, she tried to cut her wrists open with the sharp end of the pipe that fell…. Then the EMT's came and brought her here…." The woman sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't understand why the Lord would allow such a little angel to be so hurt…. My precious baby…."

"Well, Sister Laurel" Kelso said, straightening his jacket. "Her wrist underwent plastic surgery, it should be as good as new. We pumped her stomach and injected charcoal into her system, so the Tylenol you don't have to worry about… Lets see…." He turned the page of his chart. "Her neck suffered severe bruising, so to keep it still we've put it in a brace. And the burns from the water weren't as severe as we had imagined, so they are being treated as well." Kelso looked out of his eye at Perry, obviously annoyed by the woman. Apparently JD wasn't the only one that felt like something was fishy….

"Thank you, all of you…" The nun said, holding her cross. "And we will be called when she awakens?"

"Yes." Dr. Cox said, looking at his watch. "Visiting hours were over an hour ago…."

"I'm aware… thank you all, God bless." The nun took her leave, and Kelso looked at the three doctors before him. "Every year, this god forsaken church donates whatever money they have left over that they don't need to us. Perry, you take care of her. Barbie, your going to be her 'go-to-gal', as you women call it. She needs to talk at 2am when your in your bathtub you run over in your bunny slippers, got it?"

Elliot opened her mouth to answer, but Bob cut him off. "Dorian, you and Perry are working together with this one. If there is one thing that this man lacks, and he lacks many things, is compassion. You fill in that hole got it?"

"Yes sir." JD said, he still couldn't believe this… he looked over into the room.

By the time he came out of his trance, Dr Kelso and Cox were both gone. Elliot resting her forehead against JD's shoulder had startled him.

All JD knew was to hug the girl, because they both knew how much this was going to hurt them all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so I can't get Kelso down for shit, but I'm trying! R+R please, and remember to vote!


	3. Arise, Pandora!

She wasn't sure when her consciousness began to kick in...but she felt it in her body first....

-Touch-  
Her arms hurt like hell, and her head was pounding.... as if she had just gotten out of an argument with Sister Bernadette... the people she was forced to be surrounded by was so immature and ignorant of the world that it drove her crazy that they even shared the same air as her. Really, it disgusted her actually.

-Taste-  
...What the hell was in her mouth!? Wasn't she dead?! She had something in her mouth; along with an awful taste... what the hell was it!? It was worse then vomit!

God, maybe it was the cooking.... she thought she might have shuttered, she wasn't quite sure. She could almost smell the burnt food, the overcooked pastas that had turned to mush and the chicken that had no moisture left to only have become a rock. And the rubber they called 'grits', whatever that was. Pandora was from New York, so she never even bothered to try eating that crap. But she had put it in the nun's shoes (or slippers, whatever they were) before. Works like glue.

-Smell-

If sterile had a scent, this would be it. Where was she? If it was Hell, It'd be a lot hotter, right? But if she was in heaven, she wouldn't be in pain.... or have a taste of pure shit in her mouth... What the hell was it!? She bit down and found it suddenly hard to breath. She coughed violently, then felt the object being gently removed. It was all the way down into her throat! What the hell was going on!?

-Hearing-

Beep... Beep.... Beep....

She felt as if she could puke.  
She wasn't dead.  
She was in a hospital.

-Sight-  
Although it felt like they had sewed her eyes shut, Pandora forced them open. A soft groan escaped her lips; it was so damn bright!

"Shut the lights off!" she thought to herself, not being able to find the power for herself. Maybe the nurse was a telepath....?

She felt her mouth being opened, then the object being reinserted into her esophagus. It was a tube. A fucking tube. She gagged and bit down on it, accidentally biting the tip of the nurse's index finger in the process. She yelped and Pandora felt herself smirk; there. That's what you get for saving my life. Dumb bitch

She let her body relax; trying to figure out what went wrong. Tylenol… they probably took blood tests and miraculously got the test results back quickly enough so that she didn't die from poisoning…? No, that didn't make sense. The whole noose thing got screwed up, she knew that when it was happening. And she remembered the metal cutting her skin; why was she still here?! Medicine wasn't _that_ incredible, was it?

…or was it?

She let her eyelids open as they may, let her get adjusted to the light before she opened her eyes completely. A nervous looking guy was staring at her, looking at her as if she had risen from the dead. Hell, maybe she did. She didn't know what the hell what had happened to her. She went to ask him, mustering all of the strength that she could before she choked on the tube again. Oh yea, forgot about that thing. How the hell was she going to talk and get any freaking answers if she h ad a plastic hose shoved down into her freaking intestines!?

She shut her eyes and sighed, then looked up at the doctor. He looked scared… was it of her or something else? Suddenly, a loud whistle erupted from outside in the hall and the doctor stood to attention.

A doctor with annoying looking curly orange hair entered the room, file in hand. "You idiot, did you wake her up? I swear you are the worst…." He thought for a second. "…One of the worst interns that I've ever even seen! Get the hell out of here, ICU is off limits to people on your level! Go on! Scoot!" He herded the intern out of the room and Pandora smirked, So, he wasn't even a doctor. Wait, did he do anything to her…?!

"So, you bit a nurse's fingertip off, eh?" Doctor Traffic Cone said after a minuet, making sure the intern had left. "I'm one of your Doctors, Doctor Cox…."

Pandora started laughing, choking up the tube until she felt the end of it in her throat. Doctor Cox frowned. He took the tube out of her mouth, muttering that she didn't need it anymore; she was conscious and all so she could breathe for herself. The anesthesia had worn off a long time ago, so the stupid nurses should have taken it out… dumb broad apparently deserved to lose the tip of her finger. Pandora smiled and said a horse thank you, then stretched out her jaw and coughed.

"That hurt…." She said, she hated how scratchy it sounded. As if she had eaten a Brillo pad… Ooh, there's an idea for when she gets out of here…. The iron cotton should clog her throat and the soap would poison her… perfect! Why hasn't she done that before?

The doctor whistled to get her attention again. "Focus here, Ms. Wanafer."

"Wennefer." She said, trying to cross her arms as best as she could; she had bandages from her fingertips to her stupid elbows… they wouldn't bend to save her God forsaken life. Maybe that was a good thing.

"Whatever. You're nun lady should be back any time now, so I'll sum it up for you. Charcoal made you puke. Doctor Turk, he'll be in shortly, sewed up your wrists and just incase you were wondering you almost snapped your neck now I must ask; are you happy now?" This was obviously a rhetorical question, but Panda didn't like this guy.

"No, jackass. I'm breathing. Why would I be happy? Oh, yay, I'm being viewed as a suicidal maniac in a hospital, which means that I'm still here on this god forsaken earth and as that turns out means that I have failed! Oh, happy day!" She growled, giving him her best death glare. "You're a doctor, I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"It was nice when you were sleeping." Cox said, looking over his shoulder to another male doctor walking in. "Newbie, she has a pole up her ass, make her stop." He handed the file over to the other doctor, patted his shoulder roughly, and left.

She blinked, staring at the doorway. Then, she looked over at the other doctor. At least this one was cute… maybe she wouldn't piss this one off.

Probably not.


	4. EDITOR'S NOTE: URGENT!

EDITORS NOTE:

I apologies to everyone that has enjoyed this story but, until further notice, _The One That Got Away_ will be discontinued. My friend two weeks ago took her own life, using this story as inspiration as what to do to hurt herself. If anyone wants to know what happens in the end of this story, send me a PM and I'll tell you as long as you promise not to ruin it for everyone else, should I come back and re-write this story. Again, I apologies, but I can't muster up the creativity to continue with this story.

-Pandora


	5. Final Editor's Note

As of now, The One That Got Away will be discontinued. Message me if you want to know the ending.


End file.
